¡THG nos enseña el abecedario!
by Paulys
Summary: El abecedario, ese conjunto de letras que nos enseñan desde niños, lo que nos permite hacer palabras, frases, textos. En este fanfic THG nos enseña el abecedario, letra a letra, escena a escena. Este fanfic participa en el reto permanente, Filosofía y Letras, del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera. [nuevo relato con B de ballet]
1. Arma

¡Buenos días, señoras y señores! Este fanfic pretende ser un conjunto de drabbles de 155 palabras ilustrativos de nuestro abecedario. Intentaré, según pueda, escribir un relato por letra. Escenas ambientadas en el mundo de los juegos del hambre cuyo fin es definir una palabra. **Los juegos del hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne collins** , las minihistorias a mí y este fanfic participa en el reto permanente, **Filosofía y Letras** , del foro **Hasta el Final de la Pradera**.

Bien entonces, comencemos, ¿todos tenéis vuestra pizarra? A de….

* * *

 **Arma**

Cuando, a los diecisiete años, postuló para su décima tesela nunca imaginó que pasaría esto.

Ella elegida en la cosecha, participando en los temibles juegos del hambre. Desfilando para el Capitolio, con prendas que de habérsele permitido nunca habría llevado. Ella era costurera, podría haber hecho algo mejor.

Lo que no sabía era crear lo que necesitaba ahora mismo, en la arena. Una aguja e hijo no le ayudarían. Necesitaba, algo, cualquier cosa que le permitiera defenderse, librarse de aquel chico que le pisaba los talones desde el mismo sonido del gong y sobrevivir para volver con aquellos a los que amaba.

Tropezó, el chico del distrito cuatro sonriendo, al verla caer. Sostenía una espada. El objeto que ella miraba con deseo. Era eso lo que necesitaba, ¡un arma! Armándose de valor le propinó una patada en la entrepierna y se la arrebató.

Sonrió, por fin tenía algo que le permitiría vencer en los juegos.

* * *

 **Arma:** según la rae, Instrumento, medio o máquina destinados a atacar o a defenderse. Espero haberme acercado :)


	2. Arte

**Arte**

 _Hoy les mostraremos la exposición de arte del reciente vencedor Peeta Mellark, sus cuadros, inspirados en la arena, ya están revolucionando todo Panem..._

El volumen del televisor se fue desvaneciendo hasta apagarse por completo. La pantalla mostraba una habitación donde residían, colgados en una blanca pared, los cuadros que el vencedor había podido vender durante la gira de la Victoria. Katniss decía que los odiaba, él no sabía si hacerlo también y en el Capitolio lo llamaban Arte. Sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos que le invadían al tener que retratar todo lo que Katniss y él habían vivido en apenas unas semanas.

Peeta hizo una mueca. Arte, así llamaban a lo que hacía él. Una noche de insomnio, un pincel deslizándose sobre un lienzo. Arte, algo que no aliviaba sus pesadillas, pero le permitía poner cara a sus miedos. Arte. Ni siquiera calmaba el hambre en su distrito, solo lucía lindo en un cuadro.

* * *

 **Arte: "** Manifestación de la actividad humana mediante la cual se expresa una visión personal y desinteresada que interpreta lo real o imaginado con recursos plásticos, lingüísticos o sonoros." Sé que esto puede ser despreciativo pero pensad que nos ambientamos en el mundo de THG. Un plato de comida es mejor recibido que una pintura en el distrito 12.


	3. Ballet

**Ballet**

Piernas juntas, talones pegados, brazos formando un círculo. Subirlos un poco, abrirlos, levantar un brazo, otro, bajarlos, demi plie, desdobla, sube, giro sobre un pie con el otro doblado en arco,... Aquellos eran solo unos pocos pasos de aquel baile musical que su hermano le había propuesto, no mucho después de que el presidente les convenciese de convertir el baile en su talento: Ballet. Más bien ordenase, pero, a estas alturas, tanto Cashmere como Gloss sabían que no les quedaba más remedio que acatar y ser astutos. Representar su historia con cada paso, giro y salto, envolver al Capitolio para conseguir empatía, una forma de hacer sus futuros _trabajos_ más leves. Y, también, una forma de distraerla, Gloss le había dejado en claro que no ansiaba verla abrirse las venas de nuevo. Pero es que ella no era como él, le importaba el engaño y muerte de otros, los veía vengarse en sueños, hacerla sufrir…

* * *

.

 **Ballet:** Danza escénica que desarrolla un argumento.

Hola, hola, aquí sigo con el reto y la b, espero que os haya gustado el talento para Cashmere. Y sí, lo sé, no parece muy fuerte, pero me baso en que recién pasará por la gira y todo, es natural que esté angustiada, seguramente muchos vencedores lo estuvieron en su momento. Nos leemos en cuanto pueda :D


	4. Caza

**Justificación:** sí, me he saltado una letra. Tenía una idea hermosa con belleza pero lo dejé al ver que llegaba a las 200 palabras XD. No me apetecía romperme la cabeza. Luego me puse a estudiar y ya se me olvidó el minireto. No creo que sea la última vez que me pase, pero intentaré que no sea muchas veces. Me gusta esto. :D

Bueno, pasamos a la **C.**

* * *

 **Caza**

El sonido de pasos me alerta, cojo una flecha y tenso la cuerda, reconozco el animal al instante ¡Un conejo! Disparo.

Lo veo caer con una sonrisa, la carne de conejo sabe mejor que la de ardilla. Creo que puedo considerarlo una buena presa.

Sin embargo al verlo una visión me embarga, el rostro de Prim lloroso, suplicando que lo salvase.

¿Debería sentirme culpable?

Esta mañana llevé a Prim a cazar, mala idea, el bosque la aterra. Los animales, le enternecen. No quiso probar a disparar y lloró suplicándome que la dejase curar mis presas.

Suelto un suspiro frustrada y voy a comprobar mis trampas, encuentro dos ardillas. Sopeso los animales en mis manos.

¿Que ocurriría si no los cazase? ¿Prim estaría feliz?

No, estaría hambrienta, al igual que mi madre y eso sí que no me lo puedo permitir.

Guardo las presas con una sonrisa, seguiré cazando, sí. Es lo que nos permite comer.

* * *

 **Caza:** acción de cazar :S. **Cazar:** Buscar o seguir a las aves, fieras y otras muchas clases de animales para matarlos. Mis disculpas si Katniss no salió muy allá pero tenía esta idea. :D


	5. Dolor

**Dolor**

Tres minutos, agua, electricidad y siempre la misma sensación : Dolor.

Era algo a lo que Johanna se había acostumbrado a su llegada al Capitolio. Su forma de obrar.

Cuando tenía diecisiete años ganó los juegos del hambre y fue cuando llegó la primera ola. Algo leve pero infalible, como un puñal que se le clavaba en el pecho, cuando observaba los familiares de los chicos que mató. Pesadillas, culpa y dolor.

Pero aquello aumentó de intensidad, algo le desgarró el pecho nada más llegar a su distrito después de la Gira, al ver a su familia muerta en casa. Y todo por negarse a las peticiones del presidente

Lo mismo que siente ahora, a merced del Capitolio, un desgarro, dolor, su mundo tambaleándose con las ilusiones hechas pedazos.

—Señorita Mason, todo será más fácil si coopera. —Avisa la voz de Snow. Ella niega con determinación, no importa que diga, aquello seguirá allí, el dolor...

* * *

Dolor: Sensación molesta y aflictiva de una parte del cuerpo por causa interior o exterior.

2\. Sentimiento de pena y congoja.

Tengo la sensación de que el relato está incompleto, ¿le faltará una frase final quizás? Mierda de palabras ¬¬, he vuelto a la tercera persona porque me siento más segura que con la primera, Katniss ha sido un milagro milagroso que creo que tardará lo suyo en repetirse. XD El drabble es medio triste pero aun así espero que les guste aunque sea un poco, bisss :D


	6. Emoción

**Emoción**

Lo notaba en su cuerpo, energía desbordante, lágrimas en los ojos y una alegría que no le cabía en el pecho.

Y todo ello por una simple noticia.

Katniss y Peeta, su pareja favorita de trágicos amantes. Aquellos tributos que con el tiempo se habían convertido en lo más parecido que tenía a unos amigos. Iban a casarse.

Y ella, Effie Trinket, era la organizadora. Estaba que no cabía en sí del gozo. Su mente ilusionada haciendo y deshaciendo planes, ¿dónde irían los invitados?, ¿qué se daría de comer? Y lo más importante, la decoración del local...

— No, no. ¡Julius! — Protestó ella a uno de los encargados de colocar las flores. Un hombre regordete — Quita esa planta de ahí. ¡Los lirios van a la izquierda, no a la derecha!—Pataleó un golpe seco con sus tacones de medio metro. Impaciente, frenética, nerviosa, pero sobre todo, entusiasmada. Era su primera boda y tenía que ser perfecta.

* * *

 **Emoción: 1.** Sentimiento muy intenso de alegría o tristeza producido por un hecho, una idea, un recuerdo, etc.

 **2.** Alteración del ánimo producida por un sentimiento de este tipo. Comparado con mis trozos anteriores, está hecho a la rápida y aquello desmejora mucho el relato, pero aun así espero que lo apreciéis. :)


	7. Fuego

**Fuego**

Cinna no recordaba cuando lo vio por primera vez, algún reportaje sobre el pasado de Panem o quizás unos juegos anteriores. Pero desde entonces, aquel elemento siempre estuvo en su memoria.

Lo veía en los recuerdos, el pasado no escrito, la rebelión de los Días Oscuros, el fuego sobre Panem. Y aquella rabia asociada a la injusticia que aun reinaba en él.

Lo veía en los distritos, no necesariamente físico, el fuego asociado a la rabia por la desigualdad, la injusticia y la violencia.

Pero sobre todo lo veía en él, estaba obsesionado con el fuego, las llamas, lo impregnaba a sus creaciones esperando a la modelo ideal para lucirlo.

Esa modelo se presentó en los septuagésimo juegos del hambre, Katniss Everdeen, aquella que se presentó voluntaria por su hermana. Una valiente a la que el distrito seguía como a una chispa.

Su fuego fue la razón de que eligiera diseñar para el distrito doce.

* * *

Mi explicación se la tragado fanfiction, bieen u.u. Os dejo al menos las definiciones.

 **1.** Se llama **fuego** al conjunto de partículas o moléculas incandescentes de materia combustible, capaces de emitir luz visible, producto de una reacción química de oxidación violenta. Las llamas son las partes del fuego que emiten luz visible, mientras que el humo son físicamente las mismas pero que ya no la emiten.

 **2.** Ardor que excitan algunas pasiones del ánimo; como el amor, la ira, etc.

Intento hacer variedad de personajes, repetir lo menos posible y explorar, Peeta, Katniss, Johanna, Effie, ahora le ha tocado a Cinna, mi estilista favorito. :D


	8. Furia

**Furia.**

No podría creerlo, Katniss,aquella insulsa del distrito doce, y la niña, se la habían jugado.

Lo habían engañado con unas simples hogueras, haciéndolos partir, alejarse para poder tenderles una trampa. Dejarlos sin provisiones. Nada para sobrevivir. Ese había sido el panorama que él y los profesionales se habían encontrado al volver de su incursión. Sus alimentos e utensilios volados por los aires, hechos ceniza...

Cato estaba seguro de que había sido ella, debía de serlo.

Y estaba enfadado, tenso y desquiciado. La bilis en su garganta y las ganas de asesinar en la mente. Torturarla, matarla, todo valía con tal de hacerle pagar. Sus compañeros no podían detenerle, estaba rabioso, incontrolable...Necesitaba desahogar su ira y el chico del distrito tres era el único blanco que le quedaba.

Su joven y frágil cuello no tardó mucho en ceder al empuje de su furia. Sus brazos retorciéndolo, rompiéndolo de un giro. Pero no era suficiente.

Necesitaba encontrarla.

* * *

 **Furia:** **1.** f. Ira exaltada. **2.** f. Acceso de demencia. **3.** f. Persona muy irritada y colérica.

 **N.A:** Y rematamos con Cato, nunca he terminado de entenderlo, la verdad, pero la palabra, que me hacía tilín seguido ,(además de fuego xD), le merecía. Eso no lo podemos negar.

 **PD:** He quitado los indicativos de personajes porque el límite está en cuatro y quiero poner variedad. Aparte, ¿de que sirve tenerlos, sino están en el orden en que aparecen en los relatos? ¡Hasta pronto! :D


	9. Girar

**Girar.**

La primera vez que lo hizo, lo vio como algo banal, un paso, dos, vuelta, giro, mostrar un vestido. Once tributos femeninos lo habían hecho antes que ella, mostrar diseños, pero tenía que aparentar emoción.

Pero entonces vio las llamas.

Y ya no tuvo que aparentar nada.

Katniss danzaba, en giros, en vueltas, las llamas la iluminaban, captaban, hipnotizaban con cada movimiento... Se había vuelto adicto, a pesar de que la mareaba quería ver más luces, llamas y giros. Quería ver el fuego danzar.

No creía que hubiera nada más espectacular que aquella luz, el fuego que iluminaba a la tributo del distrito doce...

Pero en el vasallaje, las llamas se elevaron, destruyendo tela a su paso. Ardiendo y quemando a cada vuelta, desintegrando, haciendo cenizas.

Caesar se hallaba fascinado e intrigado por aquellas luces que rodeaban el vestido de novia. Un paso, dos, giros, llamas, ¿plumas?...Sí, eran plumas. ¡Se había convertido en un pájaro!

* * *

 **Girar:** Moverse una persona o una cosa dando vueltas sobre sí misma o alrededor de otra cosa.

Este me ha costado un buen rato, tenía la idea, el movimiento el personaje pero, ¡siempre me pasaba de palabras!Y enrabia, de verdad. Os dejo a Caesar y a ver si consigo votar F y hacer alguno más.


	10. Hacha

**Aviso:** **este conjunto de 3 drabbles** , escritos desde el punto de vista de la misma persona, **pretenden ser un corto homenaje a Blight.** Tributo del vasallaje del veinticinco tan olvidado en el fandom que apenas hay dos fics. No creo que necesite reiterar que  ni él ni los juegos me pertenecen, sino a Suzanne Collins. Pero por si acaso ahí está dicho. :)

* * *

 **Hacha**

– Mira Blight, esto es un hacha.–El niño de seis observaba, con curiosidad, lo que el hombre parecido a él le cedía. Un palo de madera rematado en una hoja de acero con filo algo curvo. Pequeña y fácil de asir, aunque algo pesada y cortante. –Y este es un tronco.–Le enseñó a coger el objeto con las dos manos y situarlo sobre el pequeño tronco de madera. –Corta.

Y Blight cortó, primero mal, luego mejor, y finalmente bien. Y así aprendió sobre el hacha, herramienta de entreno para su trabajo futuro.

Futuro que llegó pronto, cuando cumplió los diez. El hacha se volvió una herramienta más grande, más pesada y más cortante. Aprendió a cortar árboles poco a poco y como podía, según las exigencias del Capitolio. Siempre constante, siempre mejor, creciendo a la par que el hacha. Hasta que ya no pudo mejorar más.

Porque el hacha era él. Un talador excepcional.

* * *

 **Hacha: 1. f.** Herramienta cortante, compuesta de una gruesa hoja de acero, con filo algo convexo, ojo para enastarla, y a veces con peto. **2\. loc. verb. coloq.** Ser muy diestro o sobresalir en cualquier actividad.

Y aquí tenemos a Blight. Mi proyecto era hacer un fic con su toda historia relacionada con el hacha, pero como las palabras me volvieron a fastidiar, hice tres drabbles, los tres relatados bajo su perspectiva. ¿La razón?, cuando me puse a pensar palabras a adaptar surgió ésta, y con ella Johanna. Pero, ya la había utilizado antes y no quería repetirlo, así que recordé al otro tributo, Blight, y, con ansias de ver como lo veían los fans para inspirarme un poco, me puse a buscar fics de él. Cual sería mi sorpresa al encontrarme con que **solo hay dos en español** y el segundo, ni siquiera es de él sino de otro tributo (Un OC). Así que, fruto de la decepción porque estuviera tan olvidado, decidí escribir todas mis ideas de hache bajo su punto de vista. Este y el siguiente cuentan partes de su historia, mientras que el otro es un aparte relacionado con quiénes quería escribir para esta letra. (Blight y Johanna). Lo siento por si os molesta, o suena repetitivo. Son mis ideas ¡Hasta pronto!


	11. Hierro

**Hierro**

Cuando Blight fue seleccionado en los juegos supo que lo único que le quedaba era ser como el hierro...

Y así se presentó. Duro e impasible frente al anuncio de su nombre. O la decepción del desfile. No importaba, era el mejor talador del distrito y lo iba a demostrar.

Y aunque el hierro perdía frente a la humedad, oxidándose. Blight no haría igual. Sería duro y adaptable como lo era el metal para formar cualquier cosa. Y frío y cortante al matar, como lo era el material en las hojas de las armas que lo utilizaban...

De hierro era la primera hacha que cogió en la prueba, su arma predilecta, cuyo manejo le había asegurado un puesto entre los profesionales.

Había aceptado sin afligirse, ignorando las palabras de su mentor y compañera de distrito. Debía sobrevivir.

Cuando la tuvo entre las manos, supo que su enfoque era correcto. El hierro le ayudaría a vencer.

* * *

 **Hierro:** m. Metal muy abundante en la corteza terrestre, se encuentra en la hematites, la magnetita y la limonita, y entra en la composición de sustancias importantes en los seres vivos, como las hemoglobinas. De color negro lustroso o gris azulado, dúctil, maleable y muy tenaz, se oxida al contacto con el aire y tiene propiedades ferromagnéticas. Es el metal más empleado en la industria; aleado con el carbono forma aceros y fundiciones. (Símb. Fe).

 **N/A:** seguimos con el homenaje, no creo que necesite repetir mis razones, solo decir que aunque sé que el hierro no es ni de lejos el único material usado en armas, ni tampoco el mejor. Hablar de los demás y sus cualidades e inconvenientes entorpecería el número de palabras y desarrollo del fic, así que cogí algunas y las relacioné con el personaje, y su enfoque en los juegos. Como una pequeña comparativa. Y bueno, no creo que me haya salido tan mal pero juzgad mejor vosotros ¡Hasta pronto!


	12. Hoja

**Hoja**

Cuando la vio sobre la tarima, pálida y temblorosa, Johanna le pareció una hoja. Su cabello oscuro se mecía al viento de aquel desafortunado día, reforzando su tez clara, cual hoja de papel; y de sus ojos caían unas persistentes lágrimas...

Solo que las hojas no lloraban. Se abaneaban gracias al viento, cambiando con el tiempo hasta oscurecerse y caer. E incluso había algunas que nunca lo hacían.

Él era como una de esas hojas, resistente a pesar de las circunstancias. Duro, frío y cortante como la hoja de su hacha, la cual manejaba mejor que nadie el año en que lo seleccionaron. Lo hizo ganar.

Pero ella, débil y temblorosa como se veía, parecía una hoja caduca, de esas que morían con el cambio de estación. No pensó que podría sobrevivir, hasta que quedaron pocos. Cuando Johanna, al igual que esas hojas, cambió.

Pero no pereció, se volvió fuerte, fría y cortante. Y ganó.

* * *

 **Hoja: 1. f.** Cada una de las láminas, generalmente verdes, planas y delgadas, que nacen de la cubieta externa del tallo o ramas de los vegetales. **2.** Lámina delgada de cualquier material

N/A: **Fin del homenaje** , ya no se asusten más, tardaré en utilizar a Blight y el distrito siete otra vez. Sería demasiado reiterativo habiendo tantos y tantos personajes por THG por explorar. En este drabble, concretamente, decidí utilizar los dos personajes que quise utilizar en la letra H, Blight y Johanna, comparándolos con hojas. ¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos en otra letra! :D


	13. Injusticia

**Injusticia**

Gale siempre había visto muchas injusticias en su vida. Desde el inicio su padre había tenido que cazar para alimentar a su numerosa familia, y él pedir teselas para sus hermanos.

Luego su padre murió y su número aumentó. También se vió obligado a cazar.

Fue ahí cuando conoció a Katniss, quién igual tenía muchas injusticias en su vida.

Por ello le pareció justo que se juntaran

Entonces surgió otra injusticia, su hermana salió elegida en la cosecha. Y Katniss se presentó voluntaria.

Los juegos tampoco fueron justos pero la más injusta fue ella.

Él cuidaba de su familia, pero otro se ganaba sus besos.

Y cuando ganaron fue peor. Surgieron conflictos, endurecieron condiciones y castigos.

Gale estaba harto.

Por eso en la guerra se permitió ser injusto, luchar con todo lo que poseía. No tener compasión.

Quería terminar con la injusticia.

Pero cuando Prim murió supo que era imposible. Había creado una injusticia irreparable.

* * *

 **Injusticia: 1. f.** Acción contraria a la justicia. **Justicia:** Virtud que inclina a obrar y juzgar teniendo por guía la verdad, y dando a cada uno lo que le pertenece.

N/A: Ay, Gale, Gale, ¿por qué te volviste tan injusto? ¿Tan cruel? A mí me gustabas :( jajajajaja Inicialmente no sabía que crear porque I no tiene un repertorio muy amplio e Ira es sinónimo de furia (palabra que ya he usado). Afortunadamente la letra es creadora de antónimos oficial, hecho del cual se puede sacar una buena tajada. Espero que os guste. :)


	14. Joya

**Joya**

Cashmere siempre se había considerado una joya, brillante y reluciente.

Tenía quince años cuando su cuerpo cambió. Pechos firmes, apreciables curvas, se volvió hermosa y comenzaron a desearla.

Y ella estaba encantada. Era como un diamante, preciosa e inalcanzable. Algo que todos querían lucir.

Pero, un año después, Gloss se presentó voluntario a los juegos y todo cambió. Por primera vez Cashmere se sintió celosa.

Ella seguía siendo hermosa, pero él, con ese acto, consiguió la admiración, el orgullo… La puerta a la gloria. Y el deseo de todas cuando venció.

Por eso ella no comprendió su actitud cuando, después de dos meses, lo llamaron del Capitolio. Su enfado. No supo el peligro de ser una joya hasta que salió elegida.

Porque una joya no puede elegir su destino, quién la lucirá.

Cashmere nunca deseó ser propiedad del Capitolio, pero era una joya y todos sabemos que el Capitolio siempre ansió las joyas más preciadas.

* * *

 **Joya:** **1.** Objeto pequeño de piedras o metales preciosos que sirve como adorno. **2.** Cosa o persona de mucha valía. (sigue sin convencerme del todo las definiciones :S)

¡Cashmeeeeere! Llevaba un tiempo ansiando un drabble de ella, no sé por qué. xD. Y bueno he renovado mi ligera idea de belleza en este pequeño drabble, aunque ciertamente, en mi mente sonaba más meláncolico/sentimental pero, las 155 palabras, las 155 palabras. Espero que os guste. :D


	15. Juego

**Juego**

Cuando, al fin, Seneca consiguió el puesto de vigilante jefe, aquello le pareció lo mejor del mundo. Tenía el mando de un juego muy particular, con un terreno que podía cambiar a voluntad. Y unas fichas nuevas cada año: los tributos.

Edición tras edición, el vigilante se divertía creando un nuevo juego para ellos, manejándolos inconscientemente hasta que solo uno sobrevivía. Y todo eso era retransmitido en directo.

Hasta que llegaron ellos, Katniss y Peeta, los tributos enamorados. Con los que quiso probar algo nuevo: Un juego de amor con vistas a una tragedia. Aumentó los supervivientes a dos tributos del mismo distrito, y los llevó al final.

Los juegos del hambre nunca fueron tan emocionantes hasta ese año. Seneca se creía vencedor, todo el Capitolio alababa su estrategia.

Hasta que les obligó a matarse y los tributos sacaron esas bayas.

Seneca supo entonces que había perdido. Y el precio a pagar sería su muerte.

* * *

 **Juego: 1.** Ejercicio recreativo o de competición sometido a reglas, y en el cual se gana o se pierde.

Y lo conseguí, aquí tenemos a Seneca, un personaje que quise tratar desde que lo vi retratado de la mano de Ale Santamaría, más no encontré mejor momento hasta ahora. Espero que os guste. :3


	16. Lamento

**Justificación:** Sí, lo sé, otra vez me ha saltado una letra u.u. Pero aquella semana no andaba para nada inspirada. Aun estoy en proceso de recuperación, (de hecho, aún comencé el capítulo 34 de mi fic ayer :S), pero poco a poco va surgiendo algo tras las teclas. Entre ello esto que os dejo aquí. Si al culminar de leer sentís ganas de llorar, ¡lo siento! No sé que me pasó por la cabeza :'(.

* * *

 **Lamento**

Nunca pensó que vería aquello, pero cuando estás muerto y no sabes adonde ir, te aferras a las personas vivas cuyos lazos compartes. Aquellas que se niegan a dejarte ir, y de las cuales tú tampoco eres capaz de separarte.

Katniss Everdeen, su hermana, se hallaba en pie ante aquel monumento con los nombres de las personas muertas en la guerra. Observando aquella inscripción trágica: " _Primrose Everdeen_ ", ante la cual temblaba antes de depositar unas prímulas, deshaciéndose en estremecimientos y lágrimas poco después.

Era un lamento, una queja, una disculpa por aquello que provocó, la guerra que la llevó. Por no llegar a tiempo, no frenarlo todo, las bombas… No poder evitar que estas explotaran ante aquella niña que tanto quería proteger.

Y Prim, bloqueada desde los cielos, suplicaba porque parase, que dejase los gritos, los lamentos, las lágrimas.

Que dejase de culparse.

Ella eligió ir, arriesgarse, creer en Coin y en su misión: Salvar...

* * *

 **Lamento:** Queja con llanto y otras muestras de aflicción.

 **Nota:** Quiero llorar, en serio, siempre pensé que el momento en que escribiría sobre Prim sería triste, pero creo que me he pasado un poco. Este drabble está ubicado/ basado en algún momento sucedáneo a la guerra en el que Katniss aun se culpa por las muertes pasadas. Por su Prim... Y ella mirando, sabiendo que no es su culpa, que aquello fue algo que no se pudo prever, menos evitar. Prim creyó hacer bien, ayudar, y al final... Ains, no quiero seguir, no quiero recordar, y en dos o tres semanas como mínimo lo veré en pantalla grande y no estoy preparada, definitivamente, no. :( A ver si puedo hacer más. :3


	17. Locura

**Locura.**

Solía pensar que había perdido la cabeza cuando se presentó voluntaria.

Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, Annie estaba más que cuerda cuando decidió participar en los juegos del hambre. Solo ansiaba venganza.

Creía que podía con todo, que estaba preparada, que podía vencer... No se dio cuenta de lo ciega que estaba hasta que la cabeza de él rodó sobre el suelo. Fue lo que la rompió.

Y tuvo ansias de gritar, llorar, huir y destrozar todo a su alcance. De clamar a los cuatro vientos los crueles y sanguinarios que eran aquellos que disfrutaban tan horrible juego. Y lo hizo, gritó alto lo que nadie más se atrevió a gritar, llamándoles locos, crueles, sanguinarios y sin compasión. Dejando que la ira la poseyera, expresándose por ella. Clamando por aquellos que nunca deberían morir por disfrute de otros, por su hermana, por ella, por él…

Lo llamaron locura pero para Annie era salvación.

* * *

 **Locura: 1.** Privación del juicio o del uso de la razón. 2. Acción inconsiderada o gran desacierto. 3. Acción que, por su carácter anómalo, causa sorpresa. 4. Exaltación del ánimo o de los ánimos, producida por algún afecto u otro incentivo.

 **Nota:** Para el título que tiene no parece algo muy loco pero lo cierto es que me he explayado mucho más por el sentido figurado, lo que es locura y lo que no. ¿O tal vez sí? Juzgadlo por vosotros mismos, jajaja tampoco es que me apeteciera escribir algo caótico. Y Annie no parece muy loca la mayor parte del tiempo en Sinsajo así que quizás realmente no lo fue tanto como decían. ¡Hasta pronto! :D


	18. Matar

**Matar**

Los rayos que se filtran por las ramas del árbol en que se apoya, cansado, le dan la bienvenida a aquel claro. Finnick sabe que no tiene tiempo que perder, que pronto descubrirán su huida. Y ya no estará a salvo.

¿Aunque, alguna vez lo estuvo con ellos? Es cierto que eran aliados, que se entre-ayudaron. Pero también es cierto que todos son profesionales entrenados para matar, él incluido. Y solo puede sobrevivir uno.

Deja lo que robó de la Cornucopia en el suelo y coge algunas briznas de este entre sus manos. Evitando pensar, concentrarse en entrelazar y anudar el material formando redes es más fácil. Matar es fácil, se dice, lo hace con peces desde niño. Atrapar, matar… Es fácil. Basta con no pensar demasiado en ello, en lo que hizo con el chico del cinco ante los profesionales. Atraparlo y clavar el cuchillo en su pecho. Lo difícil viene después. No pensar...

* * *

 **Matar:** Quitar la vida a un ser vivo.

 **Nota:** Y después de Annie, viene Finnick, naturalmente, jajaja. Nah, lo cierto es que llevo un buen rato queriendo escribir de él, tengo un fic aparte de un tributo de los juegos de Cynthia, sin publicar, en el que no solo participará sino que contará su historia, sus juegos... Y hoy, no sé por qué, me salió el trozo en forma de relato de casi dos páginas. Bah, no me apetecía estudiar y ya que debo al menos un fic, me decidí a adaptarlo hasta que se acople al reto. Tuve que reducir bastante, y cambiar de persona porque sentía que si lo hacía en primera me desviaría en recuerdos y no sería capaz de reducir. Finnick ha quedado un poco espabilado aquí, pero es la emoción del momento, quedan pocos tributos, entre ellos él. Y necesita volver a casa. Espero que os haya gustado. :D


	19. Melodía

**Melodía**

La pequeña Katniss no duerme. Se halla llorando en brazos de su madre, la cual la mece desesperada. No parece tener hambre, aunque tampoco le podría dar nada. Ni está sucia, ni nada. Solo no duerme y la mujer se desespera. Entonces, una noche, entra el señor Everdeen a la habitación y, después de pedirla, comienza a cantar...

Es una melodía clara, dulce y arrulladora, transmitida por lo que para ella es la mejor voz. Su amado, aquel hombre que la hipnotizó con sus cantos. Aquella melodía, " _la canción del valle_ ", deja a una Katniss silenciosa, observándolo del fondo de sus ojos grises. Y a una mujer con una sonrisa enternecida. La calma, acuna, la envuelve, la arrulla... Cada sonido, cada letra, no importa cual, es música para sus oídos. Una cálida melodía llena de cariño y amor paterno, solo para ella.

Una melodía que ella desea conservar para siempre, porque gracias a ella duerme.

* * *

 **Melodía:** **1**. f. Dulzura y suavidad de la voz o del sonido de un instrumento musical. **2.** f. Cualidad del canto por la cual agrada al oído. **3.** f. Mús. Composición en que se desarrolla una idea musical, simple o compuesta, con independencia de su acompañamiento compuesta, en oposición a armonía, combinación de sonidos simultáneos diferentes, pero acordes.

Nota: En este drabble, que va más con la idea del reto de definir más que contar, participan tres personajes, **el señor y la señora Everdeen** (van sin nombre porque no me apetecía pensar uno xD) y una Katniss bebé. Porque pienso que en algún momento aquel trío fue una familia feliz, a pesar de la circunstancias que les rodeaban. :D


	20. Opuesto

Nota: las razones de mi falta de letra llevan en mi perfil desde diciembre, a pesar de que cierta calificación que acabo de recibir, (y otra que probablemente recibiré), las pondrían en duda. En fin, mejor no sigo el tema y os dejo leer mis Os

* * *

 **Opuesto.**

Si había algo completamente opuesto a Haymitch Abernathy era el Capitolio. Ya lo había visto antes, pero no fue hasta que salió elegido en la cosecha que pudo comprobarlo.

Era diferente: Brillante, extravagante, limpio, hipócrita, rico y correcto.

Y Haymitch, con sus ropas raídas, e incluso manchadas. Apagadas, al igual que él. Su carácter cerrado derivando a lo sarcástico, pero siempre franco. Y el haber nacido en la veta; donde los pocos buenos modales que aprendía eran los justos y necesarios para poder sobrevivir. No podía ser más contrario a aquel lugar. Ganar los juegos no cambió las cosas, era rico pero vivía como un ermitaño. Lo había perdido todo, gracias a otra cosa más contraria que poseía. No sabía seguir las normas.

Quizás por eso el Capitolio lo odiaba, por no seguirlos. Ser opuesto. Quizás por eso él los odiaba, también.

Y así lo demostraba, siendo diferente, contrario. La única rebeldía que le permitían.

* * *

 **Opuesto:** que se muestra completamente diferente. Contrario.

Me ha salido Haymitch, voy a saltar de alegría, ok no, jajaja. Pero es un personaje peculiar y complicado que amo que salga. Espero que os haya gustado, y a ver si batallo con mi ausente inspiración para traeros otro en estos días.


	21. Orgulloso

**Orgulloso**

Si había algo que siempre había deseado Marvel era que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él.

Pero no era fácil cuando su padre era un vencedor de los juegos del hambre, que no entendía por qué su hijo no sentía la misma emoción que él al verlos.

Y no es que a Marvel le disgustase el espectáculo, simplemente no le atraía tanto. Prefería verlo tras la pantalla, sentado en el salón de su casa, a ilusionarse con participar. No le interesaba ser vencedor, pero a su padre sí, y por ello lo despreciaba.

Marvel odiaba ver la decepción tras los ojos de su padre. Así que entrenó como nunca, con vistas a volverse el mejor de su academia y así presentarse voluntario a los juegos del hambre.

Cuando en la cosecha dijeron su nombre no pudo sentirse más dichoso. Iría a los juegos y vencería. Por el orgullo de su familia y de su padre.

* * *

 **Orgulloso:** **1.** Se aplica a la persona que se valora excesivamente y se cree superior a los demás. **2.** Se aplica a la persona que siente satisfacción por un comportamiento bueno o por una obra bien hecha.

No me siento muy satisfecha de este drabble, pero quería hacer algo con esta letra. Mi inspiración me traiciona mucho este mes y haber suspendido no me ayuda. En fin, poco a poco recuperaré la mano, espero. ¡Os dejo este instante de Marvel y nos vemos en la siguiente letra! :D


	22. Paz

**Paz**

Desde su nuevo puesto, al mando del gobierno, ella observa. Panem, su tranquilo Panem. Desde que la guerra comenzó, aquel ha sido su más puro deseo. La paz. Aquel momento en que se dejaba de batallar. Ya no había más ataques, ni disparos, ni muertes. Todo había terminado y un bando había vencido.

Un bando que ella deseaba que fuesen los distritos. Para escapar de la opresión y dejar de perder niños inocentes por un gobierno opulento. Por eso Paylor apoyó la rebelión, la guerra que arduamente se libró. Por la libertad de los distritos. Pero ante todo, lo que ella siempre deseaba era lo que tenía ahora, que todo cesase y venciesen. Cuando aquello sucedió, Coin murió y ella… Creyó que sería el caos, por eso postuló para las primeras elecciones. Debía frenarlo, ganar e instaurar un nuevo gobierno. Sin violencia, ni muertes. Un gobierno justo y pacífico.

Justo lo que Paylor ve ahora.

* * *

Paz: **1.** Situación en la que no existe lucha armada en un país o entre países. 2. f. Relación de armonía entre las personas, sin enfrentamientos, ni conflictos. 3. f. Acuerdo alcanzado entre las naciones por el que se pone fin a una guerra.

 **Nota:** Estoy sin inspiración últimamente, ¿se me nota mucho? Me he pasado los 15 días sin una luz en mi mente. Y esta semana, observando rutas del juego schooldays que circulan por youtube. (Quería ver el anime, pero es ese momento en que pones el opening, miras al lado en tu pantalla de youtube y hay una imagen del capítulo final que es todo menos lo que te imaginas y ya te acobardas. Demasiada sangre xD). Pero hoy he tenido un resquicio con esta palabra y, ante el poco tiempo que resta, decidí presionarme y sacarlo adelante. Espero que haya sido menos desastroso de lo que parecía al escribirlo. ¡Hasta pronto!


	23. Prudencia

**Prudencia.**

Lleva un tiempo allí escondida, cerca de ellos pero no a la vista. Son la puerta a la fuente más fiable de comida de la arena. Sus víveres. Pero también, los profesionales, son sencillamente letales.

No puede acercarse a la Cornucopia mientras están. Sería imprudente. Así que espera, paciente y tranquila. Que ellos se vayan y dejen los víveres sin protección. Pero no lo hacen, los dejan a cargo del chico del distrito tres, y un entramado de bombas. Le toca observar con atención, ellos no pueden quedarse sin provisiones así que han dejado un camino, que ella memoriza.

Y espera, cuando ve la fogata, hay una discusión y todos parten.

Una sonrisa se desliza por los labios de la chica del distrito cinco. Es su oportunidad. Avanza despacio, a rastras. Vigila los lados y sigue rápido hasta que se detiene y recuerda el camino. Se mueve con prudencia para llegar a la ansiada comida...

* * *

 **Prudencia:** Capacidad de pensar, ante ciertos acontecimientos o actividades, sobre los riesgos posibles que estos conllevan, y adecuar o modificar la conducta para no recibir o producir perjuicios innecesarios.

 **Nota:** con este relato y este personaje me he quedado en la duda de que palabra poner. Si prudencia o paciencia pero al final creo que la primera palabra quedaba mejor; así que la he dejado. Espero que os haya gustado este instante de la comadreja. :)


	24. Querencia

**Querencia**

Siempre tenía la costumbre de volver a aquel lugar. Aquel jardín del rosas siempre blancas, puras y perfumadas. Perfectas. Algunas estaban modificadas genéticamente, para mantenerse bellas años enteros. Otras rejuvenecían gracias a su cuidado constante, en sus múltiples visitas. No importaba las veces que le dijeran que no debería estar allí, menos las razones que le daban para evitarlo. Ella seguía yendo. Escapando de la casa a la que le habían mandado desde el final de la guerra, si era necesario.

No lo hacía por rebeldía, menos por osadía. Sino por otra cosa, querencia. Aquel era el lugar en que se había criado, bajo el cuidado de su abuelo, el difunto presidente Snow. Mentor y padre a la vez. El único digno de respetar y obedecer. Lo echaba de menos y por ello, cada día, Roselia volvía a aquel lugar, a él… Era una costumbre innevitable, ir al único lugar donde podía recordarlo por siempre.

* * *

 **Querencia:** **1.** Acción de amar o querer bien. **2.** Inclinación o tendencia de las personas y de ciertos animales a volver al sitio en que se han criado o tienen costumbre de acudir. **3.** Sitio hacia el que se tiene querencia.

 **Nota:** no tengo otra justificación para este apresurado relato salvo que me gustó la palabra xD. Y Roselia es el nombre que Ale Santamaría le puso a la nieta de Snow, tan bello que se ha convertido en mí headcannon personal. Sigo sin inspìración y resfriada así que perdonen los errores y, o, anomalías diversas. ¡Nos vemos! :D


	25. Retraso

**Retraso**

–La nueva vencedora es extraña. –Dice una mujer tan maquillada que da miedo, cuando ella pasa a su lado, en la fiesta del Capitolio. Y Wiress no puede evitar pensar que la extraña es ella. –Intenté mantener una plática con ella y se quedó cortada a media frase. ¿Quién hace eso?–Es curioso el veneno que puede soltar esa gente cuando cree no ser escuchada. Cuando habló con esa mujer no le dirigió más que halagos. La desconcierta. Pero lo más desconcertante es lo que dice su interlocutora.

–Yo creo que tiene un retraso.

Se queda callada, su rostro mudando de la sorpresa al dolor. Un retraso, la palabra la sobrecoge y siente ganas de llorar ¿De verdad piensan eso de ella? ¿Que no desarrolla? Peor ¿Qué es tonta? Es cierto que desde que salió de la arena está algo perdida, pero eso es normal, ¿verdad?

" _Los retrasados no ganan los juegos._ " Intenta consolarse, en vano.

* * *

 **Retraso (mental):** Entendemos por retraso mental a una discapacidad que supone que la persona que la sufre no puede cumplir con las funciones mentales y cerebrales de acuerdo al potencial común de los seres humanos por presentar algún tipo de patología, desorden o complicación.

 **Nota:** Idea tonta que me surgió al recordar un fic de Wattpad que leí hace mucho tiempo, donde se comentaba que Wiress era precisamente eso, una retrasada :(. Yo la verdad, dudo mucho que lo sea pero ya sabemos que el Capitolio es frío, hipócrita e hiriente. Alguien muy capaz de juzgar las personas que no superan los traumas de los juegos de esa u otras maneras mucho peores. La verdad, me gustó como me salió, algo extraño últimamente.


	26. Risa

**Risa**

Mentiría si dijera que no se esperaba aquello. El giro final. Sabía que su final se acercaba, que iba a morir. Pero cuando el Sinsajo lo observó con la duda plantada en sus ojos, para luego virarse y dispararle a ella... A Coin. El condenado presidente sintió su rostro deshacerse en amplias carcajadas. Un sonido alegre, discordante para un hombre a punto de morir, pero alegre. Lo había conseguido, definitivamente sí. Panem ya no sería suyo, pero tampoco sería de aquella mujer que osaba llamarse a si misma libertadora de los distritos, cuando en realidad solo quería su puesto. Era el golpe final, el caos, y Coriolanus se sentía feliz de que fuera precisamente Katniss Everdeen, quién lo había iniciado.

Y es que, aunque fuera por un solo instante, había conseguido, por fin, manejar a aquella chica. Irónicamente, lo hacía justo en el momento final. Como si la muerte quisiera cumplir su deseo en consuelo...

* * *

 **Risa:** 1\. Movimiento de la boca y otras partes del rostro, que demuestra alegría. 2. Voz o sonido que acompaña a la risa. 3. Lo que mueve a reír.

 **Nota:** vale, no sé por qué me salió Snow xD, pero ya que ese rato define lo más fielmente la palabra, lo dejaré aquí. Espero que os guste y nos vemos en otra letra. :D


	27. Suerte

**Suerte**

– ¡No me puedo creer la suerte que has tenido de ser elegida, Glimmer! ¡Mi hija será vencedora!–Había dicho su madre a voz en grito, en el edificio de justicia, mientras su padre intentaba controlarla. Y ella sonreía, suerte… Quería creerlo, de verdad, que tendría la suerte de ser vencedora. Al oír su nombre en la cosecha no había podido sentir otra cosa que sorpresa, no se creía preparada y por ello nunca lo esperó. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, confiar en la suerte y no dejarse derrumbar. Era bonita, profesional y valiente, podría vencer. Solo necesitaba suerte y un buen enfoque. Pero tuvo todo lo contrario. Desde el momento del desfile hasta la salida de la arena no le hicieron el menor caso. No importaba que fuera la más bonita y seductora de los tributos, todos miraban a otros.

Miraban a Katniss y Peeta, los tributos del distrito doce. Ellos sí que tuvieron suerte.

* * *

 **Suerte:** **1.** Encadenamiento de los sucesos, considerado como fortuito o casual. **2.** Circunstancia de ser, por mera casualidad, favorable o adverso a alguien o algo, lo que ocurre o sucede. **3.** "suerte" favorable.

Nota: la verdad no estaba muy segura de que hacer con esta letra, tuve una idea hace tiempo (antes de llegar siquiera a la letra xD), pero renuncie a ello al ver que sería un spoiler de mi propia historia. XD. Así que me puse a darle vueltas a diversas palabras y personajes no tocados hasta que surgió esto. Sé que Glimmer era algo tonta, (vamos, incluso yo me pregunto como podía usar un arco que no sabía manejar xD), pero no por ello creo que no debió haberlo intentado. Y su muerte fue de las menos bonitas a la vista, pero como eso no me entraba en las 155 palabras solo hablé del pre-arena. Espero que os haya gustado. :)


	28. Tormenta

Tormenta

Johanna corre haciendo lo que puede para llevar a Wirres y Beetee a través de la jungla. Sacarlos de la Cornucopia ha sido más difícil de lo planeaban, ella y Blight. Pero los necesitan para unirse al Sinsajo. Ella es la clave para salir de aquella jungla y cambiar Panem... El símbolo de la revolución que se está formando. El aire se llena de humedad y ve las nubes grises sobre su cabeza haciéndola sonreír. Recuerda aquellos días de tormenta en su distrito, las nubes acumulándose en torno al cielo, el viento soplando, y aquellos rayos que iluminaban las frescas gotas de agua. De pequeña los truenos y rayos la asustaban. Pero al comenzar a trabajar en la tala llegó a amarlos. Prometían lluvia y la lluvia era lo único que refrescaba tras un día de arduo trabajo.

Vira el rostro al cielo y abre la boca, sedienta y esperanzada, cuando las primeras gotas caen...

* * *

 **Tormenta:** Perturbación atmosférica violenta acompañada de aparato eléctrico yviento fuerte, lluvia, nieve o granizo.

 **Nota:** sí, lo sé, ya abordé a Johanna antes :P. Pero no estoy muy inspirada últimamente y esta escena era algo factible y fácil hasta que recordé que eran 155 palabras y tuve que cortar el momento en que advierte que lo que cae no es agua. :( En fin, me ha gustado escribir este trozo. ¡Hasta pronto! :D


	29. Yate

**Yate**

Plutarch agitó su copa mientras se dedicaba a disfrutar de la vista del cielo azul, como el mar. Aquello era un paraíso. Llevaba tres días disfrutando de un servicio digno de un hotel de cinco estrellas, en aquel yate en alta mar. Siempre había sido ostentoso pero desde que Snow lo había nombrado vigilante vivía de lujo. Todo eran privilegios. Todo salvo, quizás, el trato con los vencedores. Observó con curiosidad los otros " _invitados_ " a aquella fiesta. La silueta de Finnick odair le daba la espalda desde la barandilla en que se apoyaba, observando el mar. Era obvio a que vino. Lo que hacían los vencedores en vacaciones. Plutarch lo analizó buscando las palabras ideales para abordarle. No era la ultima vez que el joven rechazaba su oferta. Pero esta vez el caso era distinto, tenían una chispa...

Antes de ir le dedicó una ultima mirada al yate, lo echaría de menos tras la revolución.

* * *

 **Yate** : Embarcación de gala o recreo.

Nota: nada que decir. Me aburría, quería algo con yate, y que el protagonista fuese alguien que no abordé; así que aquí tenéis a Plutarch preparando planes en un crucero de lujo. ¿Suena muy loco? XD Para mí no, jajaja ¡Hasta pronto!


	30. Zanja

**Zanja**

Lo había visto desde el momento en que pisó la arena. El terreno irregular, lleno de fósiles, piedras, e incluso animales prehistóricos reencarnados en mutos. Estaban en una excavación abandonada, los vestigios de una generación de investigadores perdidos, eso era la arena de estos juegos del hambre.

Y ella corría junto a su aliada, buscada por los profesionales. Quedaban once tributos, habían llegado lejos, quizás demasiado. Nunca pensó que ser hija de un minero le ayudaría a vivir tanto. El pico era la única arma de estos juegos. Siguió saltando y corriendo, esperanzada, cuando, inesperadamente, el suelo cedió bajo sus pies.

Había caído en un desnivel, una zanja profunda. Imposible de subir sola. Inspiró hondo, procurando calmarse y llamar a su aliada por ayuda. Pero por más que lo hizo, ella, la chica del distrito seis no regresó. La dejó sola a su suerte.

Aquella fue la última vez que su distrito llegó tan lejos.

* * *

 **Zanja:** Excavación larga y estrecha que se hace en la tierra para echar los cimientos, conducir las aguas, defender los sembrados o cosas semejantes.

Nota: Idea fructífera de última hora, espero que no disguste mucho. Queda pendiente hacer un minific/conjunto de drabbles con las letras que me salté. Y ver si al final se hace el relato con todas estas. Hasta entonces. :D


	31. Relato final con mi abecedario

Sí, lo sé. hace tiempo que no dedico la atención necesaria a este reto, peor teniendo en cuenta que contradigo mis propias normas pero me apetecía escribir algo con mis propios personajes, y, o, mi propia versión del canon. Así que aquí estoy. Para este relato final me lo pensé mejor y ya que todo se relaciona con 155 palabras, pero 310 eran muy pocas, a mi parecer, a pesar de haberlo sugerido yo, así que hice un cáculo. 155 x las 19 letras que usé me daban 2945, que sería el máximo a aplicarme. Y al final ni a eso llegué. xD Espero que os guste mi relato, tiene que ver con los Sexágesimo Segundos Juegos del hambre y dos OC de mi invención. :D

* * *

 _ **Denalie Cresta – 15 años – Tributo femenino del distrito cuatro en los Sexagésimo Segundos del hambre.**_

 **.**

Elevo la mirada al cielo oscuro, nada más sentir las señales de humedad en el ambiente, haciendo **girar** uno de los preciados cuchillos que recibí por la **querencia** del público. Mi **arma** predilecta, la cual me permitió sobrevivir hasta ahora e, incluso, **matar** al chico del distrito uno, nada más encontrarla en una mochila durante el baño de sangre.

Una **locura** , al igual que mi decisión de no establecer alianzas.

Y, sin embargo, me favoreció. Llevo cuatro días aquí viva y casi ilesa gracias a ello. No hacer alianzas, ser sorpresiva y, lo más importante, jugar según mis propias reglas. Cuestión de **suerte** supongo, lo mismo que me hizo encontrar esta **zanja** , no muy profunda, donde me oculto hoy. Es tan curioso como irónico que el hacer lo **opuesto** a los profesionales me esté ayudando tanto.

Una inesperada **melodía** acompaña la acumulación de nubes. Se avecina una **tormenta**. El himno y un anuncio.

" _Saludos jóvenes tributos. En primer lugar debemos felicitaros por el espectáculo que estáis dando._ " Suelto una agria carcajada, espectáculo, esos son los juegos del hambre, un condenado espectáculo con el fin de complacer al Capitolio. " _Y en segundo tenemos un gran anuncio para vosotros. Un banquete donde encontraréis todo lo necesario para ganar. Si os interesa seguid los caminos del_ _ **fuego**_ _, al día siguiente, y os veréis recompensados ¡Felices juegos del hambre y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte!_ " Nada más callarse Claudis comienza a llover.

–¡Genial! –Exclamo sarcástica, saliendo de mi escondite, al parecer ni siquiera la noche previa al banquete se preve tranquila. Igual necesito moverme, emprender alguna **caza** o algo. Llevo demasiado tiempo quieta y dudo que a los de arriba le gusten las estatuas.

Me muevo con **prudencia** , buscando los árboles adecuados para cobijarme cuando atisbo los primeros rayos. Esto va mal, muy mal. A este ritmo no encontraré nada interesante. En cierto modo, entiendo porque los vigilantes lo hicieron, llevamos un día entero en **paz** , sin ningún tipo de acción. Necesitan darle vida al **juego**.

A cada paso que doy me siento más inquieta, los rayos se disparan del cielo al suelo derrumbando árboles. Hago una mueca. Esto no me gusta, definitivamente no. Es justo en ese momento que ocurre.

Un cañonazo, choques de **hierro** y un grito más que conocido.

Neil.

Automáticamente mi corazón se dispara y comienzo a correr, no debería de hacer eso, lo sé. No somos aliados, es mejor así, pero no por ello es un desconocido.

El hermano mayor de Matt, miembro del círculo líder de la organización rebelde de nuestro distitro y voluntario por salvarle la vida.

Si yo tengo valor para desafiar sus leyes, él lo tiene más para seguirlas, darle la espalda a todos sus principios solo por vivir.

No puedo dejarle en la estacada.

–¡Neil! –Grito, nada más verlo, se halla bajo un muto que más que matarle le tortura con sus patas afiladas como cuchillas. Suelto un juramento, en definitiva estos juegos son una auténtica **injusticia** con nosotros. Pero decirlo no me ayudará a ganar.

Así que me escondo y, sin pensar, creo mi **arte** , un rayo de luz lanzando tres cuchillos.

El acto que derrota a la bestia.

–Neil.–Susurro, entrelazando mis manos con las suyas, tras lograr acercarme a su posición, está tan herido que causa **dolor**. –Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. –Él sofoca una **risa**.

–Sabes que no, Denalie–Dice. –Estoy acabado. –Se me escapa una lágrima. Tiene razón, no hay nada que pueda hacer para salvarle. –Hazme un favor, calma mi sufrimiento. –Articula con voz débil. Hago una mueca y niego. –¡Por favor!

Los rayos se suceden cada vez más cerca en una cuenta regresiva. Comienzo a contar, yo también, culminando por decidirme al llegar a Sesenta.

Y justo cuando su cañón suena todo se detiene.

Todo excepto la **emoción** que me domina, la que me hace gritar, observando al firmamento:

– ¡Muy bonito vigilantes!– Sarcástica, altiva, desafiante incluso. – ¿Sabéis? Mi padre solía decir que la vida era como un viaje en **yate**. Cuando el mar está en calma lo disfrutas pero una vez venida la **furia** , sobrevivir es cuestión de suerte. Al igual que aquí. – Les guiño un ojo y me incorporo, decidida a seguir mi camino. Falta de miedo, esa es la emoción que siento en mi interior desde mi mismísima elección, la que me insta a luchar contra los de arriba con cada vez más ansia desde que llegué aquí.

Falta de miedo a la muerte, mi destino, independientemente del modo en que se gestione...

* * *

.

Y aquí teneís a la hermana de mi Annie Cresta, Denalie, queda claro de donde le vino esa locura desafiante jajaja. En cuanto pueda e inspire intentaré añadir las letras que me faltan y, quién sabe, quizás hasta haga otro relato con todo el alfabeto. Ya veré ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
